Examples of fluid delivery systems include fluid supplies, regulators for regulating fluid flow and/or back pressure, and fluid dispensing heads. A fluid delivery system may be part of a wider system, for example a print system. Regulators may be provided in a fluid supply, near a fluid dispensing head or at any other suitable location in the fluid delivery system. Exchangeable or non-exchangeable fluid supplies may be provided for delivering the fluid to the fluid dispensing heads. In some systems the fluid supplies include a reservoir and a regulator. In other systems, separate reservoirs are connected to the fluid supplies. Such separate reservoirs can be connected to the respective fluid supplies through fluid delivery tubes, for replenishing the supplies.
Continuous ink supply systems include one or more separate ink reservoirs connected to ink supplies, for continuously replenishing the ink supplies with ink out of the reservoir. In other systems, such as scanning printhead systems, regulator supplies may be provided on a scanning carriage and the ink reservoirs are included in separate exchangeable ink cartridges. Regulator supplies may be connected to distant reservoirs through flexible tubes. The distant reservoirs deliver the fluid to the regulator supplies and printheads while the carriage scans. In some of these fluid delivery systems it is challenging to establish reliable fluidic couplings.